Perseus The Son of the Eternal One
by Conrad2134
Summary: AU. He was the Primordial of Balance, the youngest and most powerful child of Mother Chaos. Sent to Earth as an infant for unknown reasons, he grew up and lived a life of complete solitude in the forest, quietly watching over all species of life. That was, until he was found by the goddess of the Hunt.


**Disclaimer : **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes : **

-I hope you enjoy the story.

-Review, follow, and favourite the story if you like it.

-Updates will come weekly, if time allows.

-The story starts in Ancient Greece, then moves forward.

-Paragraphs in _italics_ are little flashbacks.

-When you review, if there is something that doesn't make sense, put it in and I will try to explain it.

**Chapter 1 : **The Meeting

A bright ball of light filled a small clearing in the middle of a dark forest. The light illuminated the star filled night sky with rays of majestic gold before it slowly dimmed until it revealed a man kneeling on the cold, hard ground.

After the light completely died down, the man slowly stood up revealing the beautifully crafted, extravagant midnight black armour that perfectly fitted his lean, tall, and muscular body. The armour had a silver lining, but it also had multiple scratches, dents, and depressions on it, telling the tale that the man was recently in a battle with someone, or something.

His face was covered with a plain, expressionless, black mask that also had silver linings to match the armour. Like the armour, the mask also had scratches and was cracked from what could of only have been caused by a blunt weapon. The mask only revealed one thing of the man's face, which were his sea green, pain filled eyes.

An exerted breath escaped the man as he pressed his right hand tightly against a stab wound on his abdomen to staunch the profuse bleeding that was occurring there, but to no avail, golden ichor leaked through the smallest openings in his hand, making the man all the more dizzier. He already did everything he could to try and heal the wound, but the unknown poison that was on dagger made it impossible to do anything.

He took a small experimental step forward, only to fall flat on his wound, pain blossomed throughout his whole body as he started seeing black spots in his vision. The mask, that was already broken, shattered on impact with the ground, deeply cutting into the man's face.

He tried to see through the jet black hair that covered his vision as he army crawled to a tree on the edge of the clearing at a snail's pace. Each movement left him breathless as he had to pause to control his laboured breathing. Life giving ichor escaped the wound, coating the ground below the man with a trail of gold.

When he finally reached the edge of the clearing, in what seemed like hours of crawling to the man, he sat up against the tree and stared up into the sky through the canopy of leaves, to witness the slow rising of the sun, signalling the start of a new day.

He sucked in a painful breath as he fought to stay awake, for he knew that once he fell asleep, he would never wake.

He snapped open his eyes, that he didn't realize he had closed, and grit his pearl white teeth as he heard quiet, stealthy footsteps coming towards him.

"_They found me", _thought the man in acceptance of his immediate death, but he would not go quietly. He used his left hand to unsheathe the sword that has saved his life more times than he could count. It was a shimmering celestial bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. The sword even had a name, Anaklusmos, which is Riptide in Ancient Greek.

He held it in front of him, waiting for _them _to appear so he can make his final stand. But instead of who he expected to show up, a young goddess made an appearance in the clearing. The goddess had silky auburn hair which was tied up in a pony tail. She had a flawless pale complexion which shone in the dying light of the moon. She seemed to be 12 years old, but the man knew better than to judge her age on her look. She had the body of a hunter, slim and lean, and was clothed in a chiton and also had a bag hanging from her shoulder. But her most startling feature were her eyes. Glowing silver eyes that looked at the injured, handsome, young man with a look of fright and worry.

The man sheathed the sword back in it's scabbard with a painful movement that sucked all the remaining air from his lungs.

"Who are you youngling?", asked the man in a soft voice, after the pain has faded to a dull throb again.

"I-I am Artemis", said the girl in a shy voice. She looked at her sandals in an embarrassed way. The man smiled at the gesture even though he was on the verge of going unconscious from his wound.

His body did everything it could to try and prevent the poison from spreading, but it was relentless, it broke through whatever defences the antibodies had put up, slowly making it's way towards the man's heart. A pounding in the man's head made him realize that he had minutes, if not seconds, before he fell unconscious and faded.

Using the remaining dregs of power he had left in his reservoir, he shrunk his body down to a 12 year old, the same age that the goddess Artemis looked like, and made his sword and armour vanish, all in a flash of vibrant gold. When the light subsided, the man, who was now a boy, was dressed in a white, knee length tunic, but the ichor stained the tunic gold where it touch the wound.

Artemis, seeing that the man was now the same age as her, regained some of her courage and moved closer to the boy, who's tan skin was turning more pale as the poison, and the loss of ichor impacted his body.

"Are you okay?", asked Artemis in a timid voice as she kneeled beside the boy.

"I'm okay, just a small cut, that's all", lied the boy. He didn't want to burden the girl with the knowledge that he was as good as dead.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, and glared at him, making him swallow nervously to which she inwardly chuckled at despite the situation.

She slowly lifted up the hand that was covering the growing golden stain on his tunic and grabbed the hidden knife that was under her chiton. The boy flinched at the sight of the knife but relaxed after when he realized that Artemis was just using it to cut the tunic and inspect the wound.

Artemis cut the tunic and gasped, the stab itself just barely missed all vital organs in the boys abdomen, but it was deep, 4 inches deep. Judging from the wound, the blade was serrated, and was also coated with poison as the skin around the stab was a sickly green.

"What did you do to get this?!", asked Artemis, her voice rising in worry.

The boy winced at the sudden raise in volume, but stayed quiet. Artemis looked up into the sea green eyes of the boy as she pulled out some medical supplies from her bag.

The boy just stared at Artemis as she went to work on the wound, even though they both knew each other for no longer than 3 minutes she was helping him, for reasons he had no idea about. Even though he was grateful for the help, he knew that it was for naught as he saw the blackness on the edge of his vision, start eating it's way towards the centre as the poison found it's place in the boy's heart.

He reached out towards the hand of Artemis who stopped when she felt the desperate contact of the boy she was trying to save.

"It's no use", the boy croaked out, "the poison is to strong".

Artemis stubbornly shook her head and started pouring some of her godly energy into the boy as she went back to bandaging the wound with complete determination on keeping him alive.

The boy sighed, knowing that it was almost a hopeless cause trying to keep him alive. But he had one more thing to say to the girl before he went unconscious.

He took in a deep breath as the darkness almost completely took over his vision, and whispered, "Artemis, I didn't properly introduce myself, but my name is Perseus", and then his vision went completely black as he went unconscious.


End file.
